The present invention relates generally to dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles and, more specifically to a system that compensates wheel speed sensor signals to determine a vehicle reference velocity.
It is a well-known practice to control various operating dynamics of a motor vehicle to achieve active safety. Examples of active safety systems include traction control, yaw stability control and roll stability control systems. A more recent development has been to combine all the available subsystems to achieve better vehicle safety and dynamics performance. The effective operation of the various control systems requires high-accuracy and fast-response-times in the determination of the operating states of the vehicle, regardless of road conditions and driving conditions. Such vehicle operating states include the vehicle longitudinal, lateral and vertical velocities measured along the body-fixed longitudinal, lateral and vertical axes, the attitude of the vehicle body, and the travel course of the vehicle.
One piece of basic information that forms the afore-mentioned vehicle state estimation is the linear velocity of the rotating centers of the four wheels. For example, this information can be used to assess the wheel slip used in anti-brake-lock controls and traction controls and to estimate the longitudinal velocity of the vehicle. In order to obtain the linear corner velocities, the wheel speed sensors are used. The wheel speed sensors output the products of the wheel rotational speeds and the rolling radii. The wheel rotational speeds are directly measured and the rolling radii are assumed their nominal values. During dynamic maneuvers, the variations of the wheel normal loading will affect the rolling radii. Hence, the nominal rolling radii may not reflect the actual rolling radii and thus cause errors in the calculation of the wheel speeds.
It would, therefore be desirable to provide a more accurate way in which to determine the vehicle speed taking into consideration changes in rolling radii.